Control
Control by Janet Jackson is featured in Hold on to Sixteen, the eighth episode of Season Three. The New Directions sing it at Sectionals 2011 as the second number of the club's Jackson Medley. Quinn opens the number, while Artie and Blaine lead the rest of the song with New Directions as backup. Lyrics Quinn: This is a story about control, My control. Control of what I say, Control of what I do And this time I'm gonna do it my way I hope you enjoyed this as much as i do Are you ready? I am 'Cause it's all about control And I've got lots of it Blaine: When I was seventeen, I did what people told me, uh I did what my father said, and let my mother mold me But that was a long ago I'm in Quinn: Control Artie: Never gonna stop Quinn: Control Blaine: To get what I want Quinn: Control Artie: I've got to have a lot Quinn: Control Blaine: And now I'm all grown up Artie: First time I fell in love, I didn't know what hit me Artie with New Directions: So young and so naive, I thought it would be easy Artie: But now I know I got to take Quinn: Control Blaine: Now I've got a lot, ow Quinn: Control Artie: To get what I want, uh Quinn: Control Blaine: And never gonna stop Quinn: Control Artie: And now I'm all grown up Blaine and Artie with New Directions: Jam, wooh wooh Artie: Rebel, that's right I'm on my own, I'll call my own shots Thank you Blaine: Got my own mind I wanna make my own (with Artie: '''decisions) When it has to do with (with '''New Directions: my life, my life) Artie: I wanna be the one in control So let me take you by the hand, and lead you on this dance, ah Blaine: 'Cause what I got is because I took a chance Artie with New Directions: I don't wanna rule the world, just wanna run my life (New Directions: Ooh) Blaine: So make your life a little easier When you get the chance just take Blaine and Quinn: Control, ooh ooh Artie: Now I've got a lot, (with Blaine and New Directions: ooh) Quinn: Control Blaine: To get what I want, ow! Quinn: Control Artie: I'm never gonna stop Quinn: Control Blaine and Artie: Now I'm all grown up, wooh! (Quinn: Uh!) Free-ee at last Blaine: Out here on my own Artie: Ooh ooh ooh yeah, (Quinn and Blaine: hee!) Blaine and Artie: Now control this, uh! Artie: Cuz I've got my own mind Artie and Blaine with New Directions: Gonna make my own decisions Artie: When it has to do with my life Blaine: I wanna be the one in control Blaine, Artie and Quinn: I'm in control (Blaine and Artie: Uh) I'm in control (Artie: Ah) I'm in control (Blaine and Artie: Uh) I'm in control (Artie: Ah) Trivia *During the performance a camera man can be seen. Source Gallery QuinnC.png NDC.png ControlBlaine.gif BlaineSamC.png BlaineC2.png BlaineC.png ArtieC.png Control-HOTS.png Controlstill.PNG Quinn has control.png CaptureControl1.PNG CaptureControl2.PNG CaptureControl3.PNG CaptureControl4.PNG CaptureControl5.PNG CaptureControl6.PNG CaptureControl7.PNG CaptureControl8.PNG Controljump.png ControlBlaine.jpg ControlArtie.jpg ControlQuinn.jpg Q-Control.jpg CaptureControl4.PNG Videos thumb|300px|left Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Three Songs Category:Songs sung by Quinn Fabray Category:Songs sung by Artie Abrams Category:Songs sung by Blaine Anderson Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Songs sung at Sectionals Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 7